1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an identification mark portion on a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated LCD) panel is fabricated with an identification (hereinafter abbreviated ID) mark as well as with LCD device patterns.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic plan view showing an LCD panel having an ID mark portion. Referring to FIG. 1, a glass substrate 1 has a device pattern portion 3 and a peripheral portion 2 surrounding the device pattern portion. The device pattern portion includes a matrix array area portion 3A and a blank portion 3B. The blank portion 3B contains an ID mark portion 4.
FIG. 2 shows a layout of an ID mark portion 4 of an LCD panel, and FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view of the ID mark portion 4 taken along the cross-section line I–I′ in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, in the ID mark portion 4, an ID mark pad 20 containing an ID mark 21, is formed. The ID mark pad 20 has the ID mark formed thereon by removing portions of a conductive layer to transcribe the ID mark shape. The conductive layer provided for an ID mark pad 20 in the LCD panel is patterned, as shown in the drawing, in a predetermined form such as a rectangle.
Referring to FIG. 3, a lower insulating layer 210 is overlapped with an upper insulating layer 220 in the upper part of the ID mark pad 20. The lower insulating layer 210 and upper insulating layer 220 are a gate insulating layer and a passivation layer, respectively, in the LCD panel having a bottom gate typed thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated TFT). The upper and lower insulating layers are formed with insulating materials such as silicon oxide and silicon nitride.
As mentioned in the above explanation, the related art includes the lower and upper insulating layers constituting two layers over the ID mark pad. Unfortunately, opaqueness of the overlapped insulating layers results in difficulty in recognizing the ID mark. Specifically, the insulating layers have poor light permeability since the insulating layers consist of at least two layers, and the resultant diffusion, refraction, and/or reflection lower the reliability of recognizing the ID mark.